


Ghostly Lights and Poltergeists

by Acrazia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Poltergeists, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrazia/pseuds/Acrazia
Summary: In a fantasy world where ghosts exist...





	Ghostly Lights and Poltergeists

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, this is a made-up story about fictional people whose traits and likeness are loosely based on real people. Please do not mistake this for reality.

"Don't be so nervous." Devon asked, glancing from the road to Shane's bouncing leg. Although they'd started out pretty early and didn't have all that far to go, the thick gray clouds blotted out most of the sunlight, dimming the passing fields and small houses into a near twilight glow.

"Can't help it." Shane admitted, stopping his leg. He paused, gathering his thoughts, before continuing, "I may do this sort of thing all the time, but it's never been with another Youtuber. What if I mess up, say something wrong? He'll have a video on me that I'm not fully in control of editing."

"Have you ever had to edit out a mistake before?" She asked. Devon was one of three camera people that "volunteered" to follow Shane into haunted houses.

"Uh, yeah, but mostly just bad jokes."

"He's a really reasonable dude, I bet if you ask nicely he'd let you have some say in what footage of you makes the video."

"Probably..." Shane trailed off. He was having second thoughts- third, fourth- just a lot of reasons why he should not have accepted this crossover. His nerves were going to eat him alive. Was it too late to back out now? What if Bergara spread the word that he was flaky? He'd lose so much business, especially in the niche online ghost hunting business. 

"Stooop," Devon whined, reaching over and ruffling his hair, "Look at the scenery, oooh, very scenic." He chuckled as they had a great view of some goats chomping on something behind a decrepit wooden fence, their destination, and she sent him a loaded glance, voice falling back to a serious tone. "C'mon man, get out of your head. He's a good dude, you'll like him, this will go great, you'll be bff's." 

She turned into the driveway, parking behind a sleek red car, a man sitting on the trunk, fiddling with a go pro chest rig, his biceps were huge. Ryan, his brain supplied, though it'd only seen the man in videos before.

Devon parked and bolted. "Ryan!" She greeted him, flopping into his arms. Shane choose to leave the car with a bit more dignity, maybe a ploy to hold off on meeting a new person as long as possible. But Ryan was one of those "Big Smile" people, someone who just emotes so clearly. This will be fine.

"It's been too long!" Devon bemoaned, finally letting Ryan go, letting him slide off the car. 

"Yeah, well, whenever you wanna come back down to the better part of California-" He said, eyeing Shane, then sticking his hand out, "Hey, I'm Ryan."

"Hey, how's it going, man." Shane responded, accepting the handshake.

They gave the socially acceptable two pumps, no hand-crushing competition, both hands weren't sweaty, and they each let go as soon as the hand motions were complete, so all in all, good handshake. 

But was this silence afterwards good? Shane felt like all handshakes involved continued conversation, unless it was like a parting handshake.

"Do you have a name?" Ryan asked, in what sounded like a snarky tone.

Shane rewound the conversation, heard the introduction Ryan gave, but then the generic "greeting someone" phrase come out of his mouth. Dammit. He was so focused on that shake-

"Yeah, I- I'm Shane, sorry." 

"Eh, it's fine." Ryan said. 

"I already warned him you're a bit strange." Devon said, jokingly, passing by Shane back to the car to unpack the equipment.

"Ah, good!" Shane said, falling easily into sarcasm that he low-key kind of means, "Saves us the trouble of him finding out naturally."

Ryan wheezed. "This is going to be an interesting night." He said, straightening out the harness that Devon had so gracefully knocked crooked. 

A bright flash of light jumped onto Ryan's shoulder, so fast Shane couldn't be sure he'd actually seen it. He heard Devon rustling around in the car behind him and he sighed in relief, murmuring something about unpacking to Ryan before turning.

Yeah, it was just the sun reflecting off of something Devon was moving. 

He determinedly ignored the still very heavily-clouded skies.


End file.
